Beautiful Luna
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: SLASH SiriusxRemus. -Pasa más tiempo con Remus y llegarás a entenderlo.- dijo Lily-. Eso que notas, ese revoltijo caótico de sentimientos... tiene remedio, Sirius. Un remedio relativamente sencillo.
1. El capítulo de la mamada fallida

_**Dedicatoria:**_ Para mi Laia, mi niñita pequeña y preciosa que cumple ¡17! ¡wiii! Y es una chica fantástica y maravillosa e increíble (con decir que aguanta todas mis perrerías...). En definitiva, lo es todo para mí. Haz ver que no lees esto hasta el 30, ¿sí? Ergo, si estoy aquí es por su culpa y sólo por su culpa.

**Pairing:** Sirius, Remus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** Vamos a hecharle un K+ por si se me va la pinza en los últimos capítulos *insertar cejas lascivas*.

**Disclaimer: **Fui a King's Cross este verano, pero la verdad es que no me vino ninguna ráfaga de inspiración.

**Nota: **He tenido que dejar a las mujeres un poco como una mierda, pero está muy exagerado. No creo que ninguna mujer, sinceramente, sea así. Y si lo es.. como para odiarla. Lemmon leve y extraño al principio.

_Suena: Beautiful Luna - Jason Mraz._

Beautiful Luna

**Capítulo 1**

Qué raro.

Prácticamente no sentía nada.

Definitivamente, no sentía nada.

A sus pies tenía arrodillada a una rubia. Muy zorra, como últimamente le gustaban. En ese momento se lo metía en la boca casi por entero.

Como todas.

Se lo comía a gusto, como haría con una piruleta o con un helado derretido. Él la agarró por el pelo y la empujó con ritmo.

Frunció el ceño.

No pasaba nada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Como se le bajara ahora, mañana el rumor estaría en boca de todos. Y él no estaría nunca más en la boca de nadie.

Curioso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso seis meses atrás, Sirius habría saltado de la torre de astronomía.

Pero ahora no. Ahora simplemente se sentía confundido.

La polla, el mejor amigo del hombre.

Pues vaya fiasco.

Miró hacia abajo. Levantó una ceja. Lo que tenía ahí era, sin duda, una imagen calificable de erótica. Bueno, más bien de, hmm, porno. La chavala se desenvolvía bien con el tema. Talento no le faltaba. Y supuso que práctica tampoco.

Venga, tenía que sentir algo. _Algo_, pensó, desesperado.

La lengua lo chupaba y los labios lo succionaban.

Se estremeció.

Una idea absurda le cruzó la mente.

Parecía una ventosa.

Una ventosa de esas de los pulpos. Como las que ponías en el coche para enganchar la cortinilla. Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. No lo hizo, claro.

Vale, vale, aquello era un reto. Tenía que correrse en la boca de Mindy.

_Vaya nombre_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se parecía a la de Remus. Con un encogimiento de hombros, supuso que era natural que su conciencia fuera Remus.

No, no, no, no pienses en el nombre de Mindy.

_Patético._

¡Basta! Vale, vale. Piensa, en... en... en ¡eso! En sus tetas.

Se concentró. Antes le había quitado el sujetador. Debía gastar una noventa como mínimo. _Cuanta carne, ¿no?_

_No funciona_, dijo la voz.

Mierda.

Piensa en su culo. Mmmmmm, sí. _Lástima que gastara esos tangas tan horteras._

La voz carraspeó, como hacía Remus.

Sirius se estaba cabreando.

Mindy dijo algo así como: "vaya, un tío difícil".

_Zorra._

Zorra, coincidió Sirius.

Pero tenía qué correrse. Su conducta estaba siendo inaceptable. Justo como le había dicho McGonagall esa mañana.

_No pienses en McGonagall, merluzo,_ dijo la voz.

Vale, vale.

Soltó la mano izquierda del pelo de Mindy y miró discretamente el reloj. Habían pasado prácticamente diez minutos. Estaba medianamente empalmado, pero muy por debajo de lo aceptable. Sin duda.

Le entró el pánico.

Concéntrate, concéntrate. Recordó su primer beso, su primer magreo, su primer polvo con la chica morena de séptimo.

¡Ajá! Estaba algo más cachondo.

Mindy sonrió, satisfecha.

_Pobre chica, se cree que lo ha hecho ella._

Joder, era la voz de Remus. Ahí, fina, suave, oscura. **Sirius concluyó que por fin se había chalado del todo.** Prometió acojonarse por ello más tarde, ahora tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar.

Mindy dijo algo, en una galaxia muy lejana.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius.

-Que ningún tío se me resiste demasiado- repitió con aquella vocecilla aguda. Sirius pensó que era voz de mascar chicle y de inventarse cotilleos. Voz de guarrilla. Deseó que se callara.

_Zorra, zorra, zorra, _dijo Remus, aburrido.

Sirius tragó saliva. Leves rastros de sudor aparecieron en su frente. ¡aleluya! Jadeó. Mindy se ayudó con una mano. Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Gimió fuerte.

No.

_No, no, no, no. _

De pronto, pensó que no quería correrse en la boca de Mindy.

Se vio a sí mismo con treinta años en un apartamento cutre, sin amigos, rodeado por un montón de zorras operadas mirando porno.

Todo aquello le pareció asqueroso. Todo, era como... urg.

-Para- consiguió articular. Pero ella se hizo la desentendida-. Para- repitió en un gemido.

-¿Qué?

_Como si fuera imposible que un hombre no quisiera estar con ella._

-Para, Mindy.

-No soy Mindy, soy Bea.

¡ZAS!

Au, dolía. Incluso pensó que si recibía un mordisco se lo merecería.

Pero no, no hubo mordisco.

-¿Qué...? yo.. ¡joder! Joder, Bea, lo siento muchísimo, de veras, no pretendía...

-No, no pasa nada.

_Pedazo de zorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

-¿Estás de coña? ¡Te he confundido! Nunca me había pasado, Bea, lo siento, de verdad que...

-No me molesta.

-Vale, pero puedes parar ya.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-¿Pasa algo?

-He estado pensando. ¿No crees que esto de las mamadas es un poco vejativo?

Bea frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

-¿Un poco qué?

Sirius gruñó. Antes no le importaba que una chica no supiera mantener una conversación civilizada. Total, era sólo sexo.

Como un círculo vicioso, valga la redundancia, las chicas inteligentes le rehuían, las fáciles se le acercaban, las inteligentes le rehuían... etc, etc, etc.

_Medidas desesperadas._

-¿Qué piensas.. sobre... ehm... los... los vampiros?

Ella seguía de rodillas, con su pene en la mano y cara de idiota.

-¡ Ay, yo qué sé! No me hagas pensar ahora, ¿qué te pasa? Antes no eras así.

Sirius ladeó un poco la cabeza, forzando la memoria. Con el siguiente comentario podía cagarla aún más, pero qué diablos.

-No recuerdo haber estado contigo antes.

-Ya lo sé, bobo- _¿bobo?¿¡bobo!?-_ ¿te crees que soy tonta o qué? Pero has estado con otras amigas, ¿no?

-¿Otras? ¿Qué otras? Pero... hey, espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes...? vosotras.. ¿os lo contáis? Es decir, ¿os contáis lo que hacéis conmigo?

-Claro. Pero tranquilo, no sólo contigo. También nos contamos lo que hacemos con los demás.

Joder.

_Qué insensibles._ Él nunca haría algo así. Él no les contaba a James y a Remus lo que hacía. El sexo se quedaba con él y con la chica. En la cama; y de ahí no salía. Bueno, quizás intentara impresionar un poco a Peter, pero desde luego sin decir nombres.

Se cabreó.

-Suéltame.

-Oh, vamos, mi amor.

-No soy tu amor- gruñó él-. Pásame los calzoncillos.

-¿Cómo que no?- casi pudo ver sus engranajes chirriando y calculando: "mi amor"+ Sirius en la mano = ¿Sirius? Si me llevo dos y le resto cinco...

Suspiró.

-Bea, por favor, me siento como un imbécil con la tranca al aire y hablando sobre...

-Pues no hables.

Sirius contuvo la respiración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jadeó.

Intentó concentrarse.

La apartó violentamente y se agachó para recoger su ropa. Ella protestó.

-Si no te gusto sólo tienes que decirlo. Tampoco hace falta que me tires al suelo.

Él se puso los calzoncillos.

Mañana todo aquello aparecería amplificado por mil. Las inteligentes pensarían que era un capullo y las fáciles... bueno, las fáciles no pensaban demasiado.

Círculo vicioso.

-Perdona. No es eso, Bea... es que...

_Sí que es eso._

-¿Qué? No lo hago bien? Todos dicen...

-No, no. Pero... la situación no me... yo qué sé.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No te sigo.

Él suspiró. Se agachó y se sentó a su lado.

-Mira, Bea, lo nuestro ha sido muy... muy impersonal. Es decir, que yo no importaba. Podría haber sido otro tío y tú te habrías comportado igual. Y lo mismo me pasa a mí contigo. Creo que en el sexo tiene que haber un mínimo de compatibilidad.

-¿Fue así con todas las otras antes que yo? ¿Fue así con Mindy y con Lauren?

Sirius reflexionó.

-Si eran de las últimas con las que me he enrollado, creo que sí.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

-Bueno, por lo menos no es mi culpa.

Sirius gruñó. No le había prestado la más mínima atención. ¿Cómo había sido tan lerdo de intentar enrollarse con una tía así? Se avergonzó de si mismo.

Había caído muy bajo.

Se le había descontrolado todo. Sexo por sexo, sexo por hábito. ¿Qué sexo era ese? Con diecisiete años ya se había cansado de follar? ¿Ya no le veía magia a hacer el amor? ¿Lo que él hacía, podía llamarse: "hacer el amor"?

Pues vaya mierda.

-Bueno- dijo Mindy-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-¿Quieres ir a la ducha?

-¿A la ducha de tíos?

-Ehhh... no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

-¿Contigo?

-Puede que vaya después de ti- respondió el suavemente.

-¿porqué no vienes tú a la de chicas?

En otro tiempo habría dicho que sí. Habría escalado el tobogán de la escalera de sus dormitorios, se habría tomado una poción para disfrazarse, habría ido en escoba.

-Creo que no, gracias. Mira, no sé que te habrán contado sobre mí, pero sólo soy un tío. Es decir, una chica tan guapa como tú seguro que encuentra a algún chaval más dispuesto.

-¿Querrías una relación seria con una tía?

Sirius reflexionó.

-Puede. quizás.

-Vaya, vaya... ¡Sirius Black está enamorado! ¿De quién?

-Creo que no estoy enamorado de nadie. Si surge algo, pues surge algo. Pero ya está. ¿Te presto mi toalla?

-Vale.

-Siento todo esto, Bea.

-No pasa nada, nene- le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta del dormitorio para escabullirse hacia las duchas.

Sirius se sintió imbécil.

Empezó a recolectar su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, pero al cabo de dos segundos desistió.

Se tiró en plancha sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

En realidad no era culpa de nadie. Bueno, al menos no de ellas.

Ellas no habían cambiado; seguían siendo tan femeninas, tan tontitas, tan pavas. Seguían yendo en grupo y riendo como un corral de gallinas cuando él pasaba por delante. Seguían peinándose a cada rato, seguían yendo al lavabo entre clase y clase. Seguían cuchicheando, coqueteando, gritando. Seguían siendo complicadísimas.

Él necesitaba algo como Lily. Una tía sencilla, inteligente. Que supiera conversar sobre algo interesante, desde luego. Alguien más accesible, más transparente. Que no le pidiera regalos y que él pudiera hacérselos cuando quisiera. Alguien que lo hubiera querido cuando no era más que un chiquillo flacucho y desgarbado.

En definitiva, una chica guay, entre novia y amigo.

Una chica diferente y única. Alguien, a ser posible, diferente a todas las demás... tan diferente que su familia la encontrara insoportable e indigna de él. (N/A: parece la lista entera de papá NoelXD)

Alguien como, por ejemplo, Lily.

Le preguntaría a Remus si había mujeres lobo. Eso sería interesante. Siempre había pensado que Remus estaba muy sexy con esas ojeras y esa piel pálida. Parecía un actor francés muggle de los años cincuenta.

Y hablando de Remus...

No, no quería pensar en Remus. Porque Bea se la estaba chupando y él oía la voz de Remus.

Era un puto pervertido.

Cuánto tardaba Bea. Se había dejado la camiseta por ahí, así que tenía que volver. Pensó que el iluso que estuviera en las duchas debería ser el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

-¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!! ¡¡LA TÍA CON LA QUE TE HAS ENROLLADO SE HA METIDO CONMIGO EN LA DUCHA Y HA INTENTADO CHUPÁRMELA!!

Sirius se levantó de un salto de su cama, como si se hubiera pinchado con un alfiler o hubiera hecho algo realmente mal.

Intentó parecer calmado.

-Hola, Remus.

-¡¡Cállate, perro asqueroso!! ¡Me ha agarrado del pene! ¡de MI pene!

-Oye, ¿Tú estabas antes en mi cabeza?

-¿Qué?

-Que si antes estabas en mi cabeza.

Remus frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Miró hacia atrás para confirmar que Sirius no se dirigía a otra persona. No. Estaban ellos dos solos.

-¿Qué coño...?

-Sí, antes. Cuando Bea me la estaba...

Entonces Remus pareció recordar porqué había venido chapoteando por el pasillo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Ha intentado violarme!

-No sabe que eres marica.

-Shhhhhhhht! ¡Cállate, imbécil! Definitivamente, nunca debí contároslo.

-Venga, si nos dijiste que eras un hombre lob...

-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!

-Lunático, que no hay nadie.

Remus suspiró, nervioso. Miró a Sirius con actitud cabreada.

-¿Porqué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Yo qué sé! Si tu no le has dicho a Bea que viniera, ¿cómo...?

-A lo mejor le gustas.

-Claro, y la mejor manera de conquistarme es enrollándose con uno de mis mejores am... oye, ¿qué has dicho antes de tu cabeza?

-Mmmmmhh, nada.

-Vale, me da igual. ¿y ahora qué hago? No puedo volver a por mis cosas.

-Pero qué te ha pasado, ¿has salido corriendo?

-No, hemos hablado un rato sobre el examen de Transformaciones del lunes. Pues claro que he salido corriendo, anormal.

Sirius se echó a reír.

-Qué cabrón que eres, Remus. Tú siendo marica y todas detrás de ti. Podrías darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

Remus gimió.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Joder, ¿qué hago? Necesito mi ropa y no puedo volver allí... ¿crees que aún estará?

-Sí. Es más, tengo la impresión de que vendrá al dormitorio en breve.

Remus lo miró con ojos de pánico.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Se ha dejado la camiseta.

-Mierda. Oh, mierda, mierda. Qué vergüenza, tío. Qué vergüenza. ¡Tienes que esconderme!

-¡Vístete rápido y sal!

-No, ¡si salgo me va a ver luego!

-Venga, no te vas a quedar en la habitación toda la vida.

-¿¡Tienes algún plan mejor!?

-Tíratela. Estás muy sexy, así todo mojado y oliendo a champú.

-¿Y si salto por la ventana? Nadie quiere chupársela a un muerto, ¿no?

-Lunáaaaaaaaatico.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy a meter un tu cama.

-No... no, Remus. Ni se te ocurra. No des un paso más. ¡Estás empapado, capullo!

Remus sonrió malévolamente.

-Te jodes, calientabragas. Si no la hubieras dejado cachonda yo no me vería en este lío- esquivó a Sirius con un ágil movimiento y se tiró en plancha sobre su cama. Empezó a dar vueltas, dejando las sábanas empapadas. Sirius se rió.

-¡Hijo de puta, sal de ahí!

-Y una mierda.

-Oye, estás muy sexy.

Remus tragó saliva. Odiaba que Sirius hiciera esos comentarios.

-Calla y mira si viene Bea. Venga, ve a las duchas.

Sirius no quería irse.

-Vale, quédate aquí. A ser posible, fuera de mi cama.

-No. Y coge la camiseta de la zorra.

-¿Tanta rabia le tienes?

-Sólo por el tono rosa chicle de la camiseta, sí.

Sirius rió.

-Si no existieran los zorrones, ¿a quien te ibas a tirar cuando estés desesperado?- y descubre, extrañado, que no quiere saberlo.

Se puso los pantalones, recogió la camiseta de Bea y fue hacia el baño.

Cuando volvió encontró a Remus en un estado de hiperactividad rayana a la histeria, sentando en la cama con al toalla alrededor de la cintura y su camisa puesta.

-¿¡Donde coño te has metido!?

-Sólo me he duchado. Ya que estaba en...

-Pensé que te la habías tirado.

-¿Por eso estás tan histérico?

-Claro que no, imbécil- _sí, por supuesto._

-Ella se había ido. He salvado tu ropa y tu reloj, pero tu camisa no estaba.

-Mierda.

-Sí, bueno, cosas que pasan. Nunca debiste intentar tirártela.

Remus resopló, indignado.

-¡Pero serás..!

-¿Llevas mi camisa?

-Ehhh... sí. ¿Te molesta?

Sirius lo pensó.

-No, creo que no.

Remus se sentó en su cama y sonrió un poco.

_-¿Crees?_

-Yo qué sé.

-Ponte algo, Sirius, vas a coger frío.

-Que le den por culo al frío- Remus rodó los ojos- ¿Ya estás seco?

-Has tardado como cien años en ducharte, claro que estoy seco- refunfuñó.

-Pues hazme un sitio, ¡que vengoooo!

Remus suspiró y se apartó cuando Sirius se tiró en plancha.

-Cuando partas los muelles de tu cama y te caigas por la noche me reiré mucho.

-Estos muelles han aguantado muchos trotes. Si no se partieron cuando me tiraba a un montón de tías, te digo yo que no se partirán ahora.

-_¿Me tiraba? _¿En pasado?- susurró Remus. De pronto la habitación se había vuelto muy pequeña y silenciosa; no había necesidad de hablar en voz baja, pero no quería romper ese momento con Sirius y le pareció que si se ponía a gritar despertaría del sueño. Como tantas cosas que le ocurrían con él, siempre tenía miedo de que se desvanecieran, de que no fueran reales.

Lo miró, intentando disimular _eso._ Le miró la cara, el pelo mojado, el pecho; y como siempre le ocurría, pensó que se moría ahí mismo.

-No sé, Lunático. Me ha pasado una cosa rara- dijo el otro, también en susurros.

-¿Una cosa como qué? A ver- empezó, sarcástico- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que sólo era una zorra y que ese sexo no era satisfactorio porque...?

-Sí. A grandes rasgos, sí.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, Sirius, eso es muy maduro.

-Ya. Gracias. Pero el caso es que estoy hecho un auténtico lío.

-¿Por algo en concreto o por toda la "mierda amorosa" que has generado en estos últimos meses?

Sirius reflexionó.

-Mira, Bea me la estaba...

-SIN DETALLES- a Sirius le sorprendió la vehemencia con que su amigo le cortaba. Definitivamente, Remus _no era normal_. A todo adolescente le da morbo que su amigo le cuente cosas guarras. Bueno, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, Remus es marica.

-De acuerdo, pero le quita la gracia a la historia.

-Sirius...

-Vaaaaaaaaaaale. Bueno, que yo estaba con Bea y, hhmm, a grandes rasgos podríamos decir que... ahh, esto va a darle de lleno a mi orgullo de macho... no he podido correrme. Es más, _no he querido_ correrme.

-Ah.

-¿Ah?- dijo, desesperado- ¿Esto es todo lo que se te ocurre?

-Hmmm. No sé. Sí. Bueno. Y... ehhh.... ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Joder, Remus, no me ha dado tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente.

-Si lo piensas detenidamente será la primera vez que haces algo así. Y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

-Capullo- Remus rió por debajo de la nariz-. No sé. De verdad que no lo sé. Tengo que reflexionar sobre esto. Y no te rías, maldito imbécil, lo de reflexionar va muy en serio.

-Vale, vale.

-En primer lugar, tengo que saber _porqué_ no pude. Pero es que luego no quería. Remus- lo miró tan intensamente que por un momento el rubio pensó que se correría, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró imaginándose que la siguiente frase de Sirius sería algo así como: "No quise correrme porque me he dado cuenta de que eres más que un amigo y que todas esas relaciones no me han aportado nada significativo, bésame, Lunático"- No quise correrme porque me vi a los treinta años rodeado de un montón de tías operadas mirando porno, sin familia, sin amigos. Sin vosotros- pausa-. Remus, contéstame o me quedaré aquí como un imbécil- obviamente omitió decirle que había oído su voz. Pospuso su acojonamiento de nuevo y prometió pararse a pensar después. _Si es que su mente no explotaba antes_- Reeeeeeemuus.

Remus se deshizo del acostumbrado sentimiento de decepción que venía después de una de sus fantasías (dicho sea de paso, se esforzaba por evocarlas lo menos posible ya que la sensación que las sucedía era difícilmente ocultable) y le sonrió a su amigo.

-Sabes de sobra que aunque fueras un súperblack-mortífago, seguiría siendo tu amigo- y entonces consideró que se había resbalado y que si seguía en este plan, Sirius iba a acabar notándolo.

-Claro que lo sé, Lunático- y hizo eso. Eso de sonreírle como si fuera su hermano mayor, así como cálidamente- Diablos, Remus, me estoy haciendo viejo.

Remus se rió a carcajadas. Típico comentario a lo Sirius, tan mono con sus estupideces y paranoias extrañas.

-Sirius, estás chalado.

_Y tan chalado, como que oigo tu puta voz cuando me la están..._

-Nunca pensé que diría eso, pero creo que necesito una relación seria, ¿sabes? Alguna chica con quien estar mucho tiempo. Que también sea mi amiga. Algo con futuro. ¿Remus?

Remus acababa de concluir que lo había perdido, ahora sí, para siempre.

...................................

Hasta aquí la emisión de hoy, espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha costado escribirlo a mí. Sobretodo la primera parte.. la femenina, digamos.

**Laia, ¡te quiero un montón y lo sabes!**

¿Qué hace sin dejar un review en la historia de la señorita Belladona? ¡Veinte puntos menos para * insertar el nombre de tu casa * , Sr/sra * insertar tu nombre *! ¡Y ahora, vaya inmediatamente a * insertar asignatura que te toca * antes de que decida quitarle más puntos!


	2. El capítulo que le da nombre al fic

¡Hola! Volvemos con Sirius y Remus, a ver a qué les someto esta vez, muajajá. Sé que debería esperar a que se llenara de otros comentarios (Meme-Hameron me debe uno, Lily Cullen Potter otro, hmmmm) pero soy impaciente.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ sigue siendo para Laia, y si lo ha visto, decirle que siento no haberla llamado pero hay testigos oculares, olfativos y auditivos de que mi móvil se ahogó en la lavadora y se borraron todos los números menos dos (Belladona y la tecnologíaXD)

**Contestando a Reviews...**

_Sad Whisper_: me gustó que te gustara, ¡aquí hay más!

_Saku-ann_: ¡no te quitarán puntos por no dejar review, tranquila! Aquí vienen más Sirius y más Remus :D ¡gracias por leer! Besos a ti también guapa.

_Mira Blak-Lupin_ (me encanta tu nick): cierto, aquí hay pruebas de que Tonks es una oportunista asquerosa y rastrera. Lo único bueno que le dio a Lupin fue el pequeño Ted, sí. Y respecto a lo de la escritura... pues hija, yo lo intento que no es poco:D

_Isabellatrix:_ mi beta de mi corazón... está en América, perdida de la mano de Dios... y no puede betear.. y probablemente tampoco leer... pero yo digo igualmente que la quiero y la adoro y la vuelvo a querer. Y que vivan los nombres de Mary Sue (estaba aposta). ¡Y no era Sirius/Mindy, era Sirius/Bea! Tsk, tsk..

**Pairing:** Sirius, Remus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** K+ por rutina... y posibles lemmons futuros * volver a insertar cejas lascivas *

**Disclaimer: **Se me acaban los disclaimers originales y graciosillos, así que lo diré directamente: no soy una millonaria forrada asesina de Remus y de Sirius y de Lily y de James y de Fred y de Hedwig y de Colin Creveey y...

Beautiful Luna

**2. El**__**capítulo que le da disclaimer al fic.**

-¿Cómo amanecimos, pecas?

-Hola, Sirius- sonrió Lily. Él le apretó el brazo afectuosamente.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Pensaba esperar a James. ¿Ha salido ya?

-Se fue con Remus temprano.

Ella se extrañó.

-¿Con Remus?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Yo qué sé. Parece que estos días estamos todos muy raros.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Todos?

Sirius la miró con ese aire _a lo Black_.

-Venga, pecas, no me digas que no lo sabes. Te vi hablar ayer con Remus cuando bajé a la sala común. Y esta mañana todas tus amigas me miraban... bueno, más de lo habitual.

-Que viva la modestia.

-No te creas que me entusiasma demasiado.

-Sí, claro- lo agarró de la corbata y tiró para sacarlo de la sala común, donde la **Gran Noticia** ya estaba en todas partes y era imposible hablar con tranquilidad.

-Evans, no me jodas.

-Bueno, vale, te creeré.

-Oye, y... ehmm, ¿qué le pasa a Remus?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntaselo a él.

-Te lo pregunto a ti. Joder, Lilian, cuando le dije que... bueno, después de nuestra conversación de ayer por la noche, se fue abajo y sólo me respondía con monosílabos cuando yo le hablaba. Y debía ser la una de la madrugada cuando se ha puesto a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, y luego se ha levantado, ha ido al baño y se ha duchado.

-Tu amiga no dejó que terminara.

Sirius se rió.

-Creo que tenía pensado devolverle la camisa a la hora del desayuno.

Lily lo miró seriamente.

-Como haya sido idea tuya me voy a enfadar.

-No, traté de impedirlo. Pero como hoy es sábado, dice Bea que irá a Hogsmade y que no piensa poner un pie en la biblioteca, donde sabe que Remus estará.

-No es tan tonta como a primera vista parece.

Sirius la miró, molesto.

-Déjalo ya, pecas. Quiero saber cómo coño ayudar a Remus. Lily, de verdad te lo digo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-No creo que puedas ayudarlo demasiado.

-¿Es por uno de esos gilipollas, verdad? Seguro que algún tío le ha jodido. Es más, tengo el presentimiento de que lleva ya tiempo haciéndolo.

Lily rió mentalmente.

-Mmmmmm... si así fuera, eso se cura con el tiempo.

-Antes me lo contaba- dijo Sirius con amargura- antes no teníamos secretos.

"_Eso no es del todo exacto"_ pensó Lily irónicamente.

-Sirius, dime qué te pasa. Qué te pasa de verdad, no esas tonterías que le contaste a Bea.

-Yo.... no sé, Lily, estoy hecho un puñetero lío- confesó-. No sé. En serio, no sé qué mierda me pasa.

-Yo sí- lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Estás confuso, Sirius. Estás confuso pero no quieres verlo.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo él, exhibiendo su sonrisa burlona- Nunca entiendo nada de lo que me dices, pecas, pero hoy sin duda te has lucido.

_-Pasa más tiempo con Remus y llegarás a entenderlo. Eso que notas, ese revoltijo caótico de sentimientos... tiene remedio, Sirius. Un remedio relativamente sencillo._

La mirada de Sirius era ahora recelosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Simplemente lo digo. Si significa algo para ti, tómalo como quieras- y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el gran comedor.

-¡Hey, Evans, espera!

La agarró del brazo, pero ella se zafó y fue hacia James y hacia Remus.

El moreno sonrió al verlo envuelto en su bufanda incluso dentro de Hogwarts, tomándose una gran taza de té con gesto enfurruñado. Quedaba apenas una semana para las vacaciones, y siempre se mostraba taciturno. Estrés de los exámenes, decía, pero todos sabían que era porque no quería volver al piso de sus padres y estar solo; por suerte, James siempre les invitaba a todos el día de navidad.

Tenía una mano alrededor de la taza. Típico de Remus: siempre con las manos frías.

Debajo de la mesa sujetaba con fuerza algo que parecía una camisa.

***

-Mírala- gruñó Remus-. Vaya zorrón.

Lily levantó la mirada de su gigantesco libro titulado "La lírica mágica del Renacimiento" y miró.

-Sí- coincidió- es un buen elemento.

-¿Un buen elemento? Es una furcia poligonera, eso es lo que es.

Lily suspiró.

-Creí que habías dicho de ayudarme con esto, Remus.

-No me puedo concentrar con esa zorra rondándole como una mosca a la miel.

-La noticia de que Sirius busca novia era absolutamente secreta; ya está arrasando.

-No busca novia- puntualizó el rubio-. Simplemente se ha cansado de tanta chica por día y del sexo por sexo. Está madurando- lo miró y después miró a la cazadora-. Hace dos meses ya le estaría sobando el culo.

Ella situó sus ojos en la misma dirección.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño; en tal caso, las novias lo buscan a él.

-Es que tiene algo. No puedes negarlo.

-Bueno, admito que es guapo.

-Venga, Lily. Y no sólo eso; es un tío simplemente fantástico. Ellas, por supuesto, no son capaces de apreciarlo. Por favor, el otro día escuché a una decir: "Nuestros Rolling Stones les dan mil vueltas a esos americanos de los Beatles".

Lily no le hizo caso.

-Reeeeemus, ayúdame- lloriqueó- No entiendo nada...

-Lily, ¡la ha rechazado!

-Me estás haciendo daño en el brazo.

-¡Mira! ¡Se va! ¡Sirius sigue estudiando!

-Reeeeeemuuus...

-Perdón, perdón- pero cuando empezaron a analizar la primera frase del poema, la chica volvió a la carga. Remus se golpeó la cabeza con el libro, desesperado, y apoyó la mejilla en la mesa en actitud derrotada. Gimió.

Lily se compadeció de él.

-Venga, anímate. Dentro de pocos meses tú serás un hombre de provecho y ella no será absolutamente nada.

-¿No puedo acelerar un poco las cosas?

-¡Remus!

-Jo, vale. Me quedaré aquí, solo, viendo como esa furcia...

-Gmfxtl.... ¡Eres prefecto, merluzo! Invéntate una excusa y ahuyéntala.

Remus se disponía a levantarse cuando repentinamente sonrió.

-Mira, allí viene James.

Lily escrutó entre las estanterías hasta descubrir a Potter, que levantó la mano y los saludó.

-Hola, cariño- Lily lo agarró de la corbata y lo sentó entre los dos.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Ella pareció pensárselo.

-Bueno, cinco minutos antes de que esa chica empezara a rondar a tu amigo perro intentábamos analizar un poema.

James gruñó.

-¿Dónde están?

-Lo tiene secuestrado justo delante nuestro- dijo Remus.

-Hmmmm-dijo el otro-. No parece demasiado entusiasmado.

-No lo está- declaró Remus con orgullo.

-Ahora que lo dices, lleva un tiempo bastante raro. Las chicas siempre lo han estado buscando, pero antes de tirárselas las cortejaba mínimamente.

-Beh- suspiró Remus, apenado. Hizo una bola con el papel que estaba destrozando y lo estrelló contra la pared-. Nunca había visto algo menos gay que Sirius.

-Hombre, no la está besando- apuntó James.

-Ni parece tener plan de hacerlo- coincidió la chica.

-Ni con ella ni con ninguna.

-Sirius- gimió Remus-. Odio estar enamorado de él. Odio ser gay. Me odio.

James le palmeó el brazo.

-Podrías haber dejado que Bea te la chupara. No sé, está buena.

Remus enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Hijo de puta, no me lo recuerdes.

-El episodio de la mamada de Remus en las duchas, ¡ja! Demasiado bueno como para olvidarlo- Lily lo miró severamente-. Vale, vale. Mira, Remus, opino que deberías decírselo.

-Sí, claro, y qué más.

-Pero no puedes seguir sufriendo de esta manera- apostilló Lily.

-Es verdad. Tío, tienes que decírselo. Mira, yo se lo dije a la pecosa esta, y ahora estoy con ella, ¿no?

Remus torció el gesto.

-Te estuvo ahuyentando durante años.

-Sí, bueno- mierda-. ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas callando?

-Unos dos... o tres... _años_. O cuatro.

-Tú mismo dices que a veces ni puedes resistirte.

-¿Y quién se puede resistir a _eso_?- dijo señalando esos ojos grises, ese pelo oscuro, los pómulos altos, la barbilla obscena y desafiante, los labios sensuales.

-Yo.

-Yo.

(N/A: ¡¡yo noooooooooooooooooooooo!!)

-Anda, callaos ya. Es tan... – y haciendo alarde de su gran capacidad de síntesis-: _tan Sirius_. No hay derecho, ¡yo debería estar con él! ¿Dónde encontrará a alguien que le ame tanto?

La pareja se miró.

-Díselo.

-Sí, cariño, díselo.

-No puedo. ¿Tenéis idea de lo que me va a doler cuando se horrorice y me mire con asco?

-Remus- dijo James- Canuto puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un hijo de puta.

-Eh...

-Bueno, ¡dejemos a su madre en paz, leches! Lo que quiero decir es que, en cualquier caso no va a dejar de hablarte.

-No podría soportarlo.

-Por lo menos sabrías una respuesta.

-Vamos, James.

-El otro día dijo que eras sexy.

Remus levantó la vista de su desesperación.

-¿Qué?

-De verdad. Dijo algo así como : "Mira al puto Lunático, mojando las jodidas bragas de media biblioteca con su maldita sensualidad y él sin enterarse una mierda".

Lily rió.

-Sólo Sirius puede meter tantas palabrotas en una sola frase. Jimmy dice la verdad, cariño.

Remus se ruborizó hasta límites inexplorados por el ser humano y luchó por parecer normal.

-Yo...

-Oye, ¿quién es ese?

-¿Quién?

-Ese.

-¿Quién es "ese"?

-Te lo estoy preguntando, merluzo.

-No, Lily, me refiero a...- entonces vio al Ravenclaw más sexy de la historia que, atención, le estaba sonriendo. Miró de nuevo a Sirius, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza con un movimiento decidido (que hizo que el flequillo se le desordenara, para deleite del Ravenclaw) y decidió emplear medidas drásticas; a saber: levantar un poco los ojos, sonreír y volver a bajarlos hacia el pergamino.

-Se llama.... ¿Cómo mierda se llama?- susurró, igual que susurraría una palabra de amor.

-Creo que algo así como Franz, o Frank, o...

-¡Francis!- dijo Remus, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando la palabra en un murmullo que parece estar compuesto por unos treinta orgasmos de esos que no te atreves a gritar a pleno pulmón porque lo estás haciendo en un sitio donde te pueden pillar.

Después se recuesta en la silla, sólo un poco, como diciendo: "¿dónde puedo conseguir un orgasmo de esos y cuando? Preferiblemente ahora, por favor".

James observa con creciente respeto cómo el tal Francis se revuelve en la silla y traga saliva. Vaya con la "maldita sensualidad" del "puto Lunático"; moja más que unas "jodidas bragas".

Francis se levanta y va directo a él, tan rápido que parece que Remus se haya duchado con un filtro de amor hecho a medida. El rubio se inclina de nuevo hacia delante, como si las palabras que va a decirle sean lo más interesante que ha oído y leído en toda su existencia.

-Ho-hola, Remus- el chico levanta la mano a modo de saludo y Remus sonríe un poco, volviendo a recuperar algo de timidez para que el pobre no se sienta demasiado intimidado.

-Hola.

-Ehm... ¿Qué haces?

Remus miente.

-Estudiaba para los exámenes finales hasta que ha venido James. Y luego... – lo miró de soslayo- me he distraído.

Francis levanta un poco la ceja a la vez que la comisura de los labios, produciendo un conjunto encantador.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría...- pausa- quedar para la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

-Ah. Oh. Creo que voy a estar estudiando.

Lily mira a James, para el cual los acontecimientos están yendo demasiado deprisa.

-¿Después de los exámenes?- dice Francis. Se calla un momento porque le parece que ha sonado como una súplica- Bueno, sólo si tú...

-Claro- dice Remus-. Me encantaría celebrar el final del primer trimestre contigo.

Todos oyen claramente el suspiro de alivio y victoria del Ravenclaw.

-Fantástico. Pues entonces ya quedaremos.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Adiós. ¿Te sientas a mi lado en Runas, Lily?

-Claro, Francis.

- Potter,¿volvemos a compartir el campo de _Quidditch_ el viernes o nos lo vais a dejar para nosotros solos?

-¿Q-qué...? ¿Ca-campo?

Remus sonríe a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Francis. James aún cree que la mejor estrategia para conquistar a alguien es colgar a Snape de los tobillos y gritar "Vamos, sal conmigo y dejaré a Snivellus en paz".

Las risas de los dos chicos y la pelirroja se oyen por toda la biblioteca, y no paran hasta que ven la figura de la señora Prince acercándose. Francis decide despedirse finalmente.

James sigue mascullando cosas del tipo "Eso es una estupidez" y "Y no...", pero el mal ya está hecho: Remus va a conseguir su primer ligue en lo que va de curso.

-Cariño, ha sido impresionante- dice Lily.

-¿El qué?

-Oh, vamos, Remus- intervino James- ¡lo has nockeado por completo!¡lo tenías totalmente a tus pies! Estaba... él.... y tú.... ¿porqué le pedía consejo a Sirius y no a ti? Nena -dijo dirigiéndose a Lily-, hubiéramos estado juntos mucho antes.

Remus rió.

-Tampoco podría enseñarte a ligar. No sé, me sale- la pareja arqueó de manera exacta le ceja izquierda-. Oh, vale. Hay grandes cantidades de deseo y tan sólo una pequeña parte de calculación. Si me lío con él, olvidaré _a él_ durante un par o tres de días.

-¿Quién es "él"?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Una voz oscura y masculina que susurró en su oído, como vertiéndole veneno.

Remus aún no sabe cómo cojones tuvo la sangre fría de no pegar un salto, agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo al tiempo que gritaba: "¡tú, diablos, eres tú!" pero en lugar de eso permaneció sentado, puso cara de sorprendido y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué?- se encontró de frente con Sirius, que destilaba odio por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel perfecta. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía...-Apártate, Dios santo- se echó hacia atrás y trató de protegerse de esa mirada de acero.

-¿De qué vas, coqueteando con ese... con ese... con _eso_?

Remus se encendió en un tiempo récord, algo que sólo conseguía cuando Sirius le cabreaba.

-¿Desde cuando la gente con la que me acuesto ha descendido a la categoría de "algo"?-_Gmfxtlmaldito-Lunático-y-su-capacidad-de-oratoria-en-momentos-difíciles...-_¿Desde cuando te pones así y te metes en mi vida?

_No sé. No sé desde cuando._

-¡Joder! Mira quién fue a hablar, el que encontraba mil putos defectos a todas las tías que me tiraba!

Lily y James cruzaron miradas con creciente terror, pues los susurros de ira de los dos amigos habían atraído la atención de las mesas circundantes.

-¡Por lo menos Francis sabe contar hasta diez!

-Ah, claro, ahora es Francis, ¿no? Y qué será después, ¿tu cariñín? ¿Tu terroncito de azúcar?

-¡Como quieres que le llame si no es por su nombre, especie de imbécil!

-¡Mierda, Lunático, insúltame encima! ¡Un cojonudo intento por tu parte de arreglar las putas cosas!

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de con quién me acuesto, ya que tú no me las dabas y encima lo ibas gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡No lo es y lo sabes, Padfoot! Me parece una persona genial, simpática, divertida y sexy, y voy a enrollarme con él. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor algo más. Ya está, ya lo he dicho, y no voy a cambiarlo por mucho que te opongas. ¿Tanto te importa?

-No- masculló-. Bueno, sí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porqué, si se puede saber?

Sirius sentía la mirada de Lily clavada en él, escociéndole y poniéndole a prueba. _"Simplemente lo digo. Si significa algo para ti, tómalo como quieras"._ Miró a Remus; quiso decirle entonces que ese Ravenclaw no lo merecía, que Remus era mucho más que una noche, que sentía algo inexplicable en contra de ese gilipollas, que...

-Yo... Remus, no es para ti.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, pero gracias por tu consejo.

-No, Remus, tú no sabes, tú no puedes ver que...

-¿Ah, sí? A ver, listo, dime tú entonces quién me conviene.

"_Pasa más tiempo con Remus y llegarás a entenderlo. Eso que notas, ese revoltijo caótico de sentimientos..."_

-No sé- se rindió- Yo... perdona. Perdóname, Remus. No sé qué me ha pasado.

-Vale- dijo el otro. Se apartó aún más de él y sonrió un poco-. No importa, déjalo.

-Pero ¿tú y- hizo un esfuerzo- él...?

Remus le dirigió una última mirada furibunda y volvió a sumergirse en su poema de los cojones, sin una triste ojeada, ni una sonrisa, ni...

Una inexplicable ira se instaló allí, en su garganta. Ese puño de hierro que duele y que te quiere hacer llorar, gritar de rabia.

Agarró la silla de Remus y le dio la vuelta con toda la rudeza de la que fue capaz, provocando que el molesto sonido de la silla arrastrada resonara por toda la biblioteca.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, cosas que ni él mismo se atrevía a imaginar, cosas horribles e hirientes que sólo un Black podría decirle, cosas maravillosas que sólo un Sirius muy cambiado confesaría. Pero cuando lo tuvo delante, tan cerca, tan jodidamente lejos, con aquellos ojos de caramelo que le tenían miedo, le tenían miedo, le tenían miedo... se quedó sin palabras. La ira de la garganta pugnaba por salir, por irse al baño más próximo y mojarle los ojos y las mejillas de lágrimas.

De un brusco tirón soltó los brazos de Remus, que había estado agarrando todo el tiempo sin percatarse, y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Remus lo vio marcharse, huir, y demos gracias a Dios por hacer que no se le ocurriera también ir al baño en lugar de aguantarse, como hizo.

Miró a James, que acto seguido se levantó y fue tras su mejor amigo. Después miró a Lily, que extrañamente, sonreía. Como si Remus hubiera ganado una sangrienta batalla, le susurró:

-Está celoso. Está celoso, Remus.

Toda la biblioteca trató de descifrar el comentario que hizo aparecer una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro del licántropo cuando momentos antes estaba totalmente al borde del llanto.

***

-Lo siento- leyó Sirius en voz alta. Había escrito esa _maldita y jodida y asquerosa y falsa_ nota con la ayuda de Lily y con las amenazas de James, que encima no le había dejado que escondiera sus _malditas y jodidas y asquerosas y verdaderas_ lágrimas; tuvo que llorar con él en el baño, lo cual había echado por tierra el poco orgullo que le quedaba- No me volveré a meter en tus citas... y... siento haber perdido el, hmmm, control en... la biblioteca. Ehhmmm... bueno, creo que eso es todo- dijo arrugando el papel con excesiva fiereza. Miró a Remus con expresión interrogante. Supo que tenía la batalla ganada cuando vio que los labios de su amigo luchaban desesperadamente no sonreír- Y... esto es extraoficial. Bueno, como habrás deducido la nota tiene grandes cantidades de Lily. Pero...- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió una tableta de chocolate- He salido esta tarde a Honeydukes... bueno, más bien a su almacén.

-¿Lo has robado?- preguntó Remus, intentando parecer duro.

-He dejado la pasta en una de las cajas- mintió Sirius. Depositó el chocolate en la mesa y esperó el veredicto.

Remus acabó por sonreír, claro. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y lo pasó los brazos por los hombros, estrechándolo con fuerza.

-¿De qué es el chocolate?

-Caramelo con...

-...¿almendras?- terminó el rubio.

-Sí- sonrió Sirius.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

_Continuará._

_¿Reviews? ¿pliiis?_

_Si apoyan este fic y dan su opinión sobre él, nos encargaremos de que Sirius y Remus vivan felices y comiendo perdices (comiéndose el uno al otro) en un universo alternativo/post-mortem. Además, nos cargaremos a la asesina más sanguinaria de toda Inglaterra: Rowling._

Nota: la frase de los rolling la dijo Homer Simpson.

Nota dos: Remus me salió un poco Out of Character, ¿qué pensáis? Era algo necesario, creo yo... comenten.


	3. Celos navideños en la cama de Peter

¡Buenas! Volvemos con –de momento jojojo- las desventuras de Sirius y Remus en época marauder, justo terminando séptimo curso, antes de Navidad. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer a todas!

_**Dedicatoria:**_ contacté con Laia y dijo que cuando pudiera, eso, que miraría la historia :D:D:D Ricky y yo tenemos un detallito para ti del Pull&Bear... muy muy detallito, pero todo cuenta, ¿nu?

**Contestando a Reviews...**

_Inuzuka00:_ (dijo que yo era una gran escritora:D) ... no, Francis no muere precisamente en este capítulo... pero ya veremos muahaahahahaha ¡gracias por leer!

_Carmen Albarn-Lupin:_ me alegro que te gustara mi Remus Out of Character. Y sigo con mi estúpida idea de un Sirius de diecisiete años madurando, a ver qué te parece.

_Sad. Whisper:_ Me hizo feliz que aquellas frases te alegraran el día jojojojo

_Mira Black-Lupin:_ ¡al fin alguien apoya la reacción OOC de Remus! :D hmmmmm... así que embarrar a Black con chocolate, eh... no se descarta muahahaha

_Isabellatrix:_ qué penita que no me pudieras reviwear... bueno, te perdono mortífaga-beta-sadoqueen :D:D:D pásalo bien en América, escribe mucho y haz muchas fotitos^^ y se escribe: HOGSMEADE.. me dejé la E T__T ¡gracias! pd: BU U U U U U U U U:D

_Aide:_ a mi también me chifla Sirius celoso * risa viciosa * ¿te logueas la próxima vez? Así puedo contestarte antes.

**Pairing:** Sirius, Remus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** K+ algo de violencia, muy en la línea de Sirius celoso- y en consecuencia, desequilibrado :O

**Disclaimer: **Nunca mataría a Sirius y a Remus y tampoco fingiría que Dumbledore es la única locaza de toda la puta historia. Porque no lo es.

**Nota:** mi beta está en América, así que habrá errores.

Beautiful Luna

**3. Celos navideños en la cama de Peter**

A la sala común de Griffindor llegaban los últimos que habían terminado el examen de Astronomía; y eso significaba que había terminado el último exámen del último primer trimestre de los estudiantes que cursaban séptimo año en Hogwarts. Ahora tan sólo quedaba esperar una semana idílica, haciendo básicamente nada, hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

En conclusión, a las tres del miércoles doce de diciembre, la sala común estaba totalmente abarrotada de gente, alcohol y sexo.

James, Sirius y Lilian, sin embargo, se habían atrincherado en la habitación de los merodeadores. Estaban a oscuras y en silencio, exceptuando tal vez algún gruñido puntual del Black. Éste se recostaba en su cama y suspiraba con fastidio al más mínimo murmullo de la pareja.

James, sentado en el suelo a los pies de Lily, se dejaba acariciar mansamente la cabeza. Peter no había puesto inconveniente alguno en que ella se sentara en su cama, pues extrañamente Lily la prefería a las demás. Y estaba cerca de la puerta.

Aburrida, se inclinó y besó la frente de James. Él se tiró hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Duérmete. Échate en mi cama un rato. Te avisaré cuando llegue.

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Déjalo, estoy bien. James, tengo muchas ganas de terminar Hogwarts-susurró-. Y nunca pensé que lo diría, pero...

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

James y Lily suspiraron.

-Vete a dormir- dijo el primero.

-Vete tú- le espetó Sirius.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya le esperamos nosotros.

-¿Y porqué vosotros?

-Tienes demasiado sueño. Échate y cierra las cortinas.

-No tengo sueño.

-Y además, últimamente estás de un mal humor...

-Y tú estás en mi dormitorio, así que corta el rollo, Evans.

James frunció el ceño.

-Ese tono, Padfoot.

Sirius se moría por empezar una discusión, pero Lily los interrumpió.

-Este dormitorio es tan tuyo como de mi novio o de Remus, y da la casualidad de que este último es mi mejor amigo y cuando vuelva me va a necesitar. Intenta relajarte- añadió en tono dulce.

Sirius gruñó.

-Nadie te impide esperarlo en la sala común.

-Sirius- empezó Lily con paciencia- ahí afuera hay algo así como cien adolescentes borrachos y follando. No voy a hablar con Remus si no lo hago en la cama de Peter- Sirius volvió a gruñir- Además, no veo ningún inconveniente en que cierres las cortinas y les metas un hechizo silenciador.

-No soportaría pensar en lo que le estarías haciendo a James aquí fuera.

-Sirius...- empezó este.

-Nada- replicó Lily jovialmente, dispuesta a no dejarse pinchar-. E iba a decirle lo mismo a James- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Anda, cariño, vete a la cama.

-No- dijo él, fiel a su pelirroja-. No quiero que estés tanto rato sola, despierta en la cama de Peter- susurró en tono lúgubre.

-Peter estará en la sala común intentando pillar. No creo que desista hasta pasado mucho rato. Y en realidad, vosotros tenéis poco que decirle a Remus. Vamos a hablar de cosas de gays.

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo James- y personalmente no me importa demasiado.

Sirius resopló y se recostó mejor en su cama.

-No entiendo, ¿se puede saber qué tiene que decirte? Se lo habrá tirado, ¿no? Siempre que los busca los consigue. Seguro que ha sido uno de esos polvos que le dejan marcas en el cuello y una puta sonrisa en todo el jeto durante una semana.

-¿Detecto cierto resentimiento?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Resentimiento? ¿Yo? No. ¿Iba a estar resentido porque el puto Lunático esté siete días mirando las musarañas y no me... no nos dirija la palabra? Noooo, claaaaaro, para qué iba a resentirme.

-Eso que dices es injusto- dijo Lily con voz suave.

-No.

James suspiró.

-Venga, Canuto, ¿cuántas veces pilla Remus en un año?¿dos, tres? Joder, tío, no sé porqué te molesta tanto.

-No me molesta- refunfuñó Sirius.

-Además, últimamente Rem ya no está toda la semana feliz-intervino Lily. Últimamente la felicidad le dura tan sólo unas horas.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Ya-suspiró-. Y no sé porqué.

-A lo mejor está enamorado- dijo James, prudente.

-¿Enamorado?- dijo Sirius, súbitamente alerta.

James se encogió de hombros.

-No sé.

-Y entonces, ¿porqué mierda ha ido a follarse a ese Ravenclaw? ¿Creéis que está enamorado de él?

-Puede- dijo Lily, dándole un tirón al pelo de James para que le siguiera la corriente.

Sirius volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Pero si es un cretino.

-A mí me parece buen tipo- sonrió Lily.

-¿Buen tipo? Venga, pecas, pero si es un coñazo. Y se le nota la pluma. Además, tiene el culo esmirriado y plano.

James lo miró divertido.

-¿Te has fijado en su culo?

-Yo qué sé. No. Bueno, claro que me he fijado en su culo, James, entrena con nosotros en el campo de Quidditch.

-Ah...-dijo el otro sin estar demasiado convencido-. Claro, claro.

-Va, deja de hablar del culo de ese imbécil.

-Pero si tú...

-Me decíais que estaba enamorado, ¿no? Venga, soltadlo.

-No lo sabemos, Sirius.

-Porque no es verdad. Sólo es un polvo- replicó el moreno-. A mí me dijo que sólo era un polvo. ¿porqué iba a mentirme?- un extraño vacío se instaló en su estómago- Somos amigos, ¿no? Me lo hubiera dicho. Lo conozco desde que tenía once años y era un niño larguirucho y flaco sin amigos. Y mira cómo está ahora.

-¿Guapo?

-Pues sí, es guapo. Claro que es guapo, Lilian.

-A lo mejor está enamorado y no quiere decírtelo... no quiere decírnoslo.

-Oh, claro, pecas, eso es muy lógico- replicó Sirius con el ingenio afilado de los Black-. Nos confesó que era un licántropo que podía asesinarnos sin vacilar una vez al mes, pero no le debe parecer nada razonable comentarnos que se ha pillado por un tío.

-Después de tu comportamiento en la biblioteca...

-Joder, le pedí perdón, ¿no?

-Quizá teme perder nuestra confianza.

-¿Sigues con tu estúpida teoría?

-Puede que sea alguien cercano... alguien tan cercano que no quiera decírnoslo por miedo a que todo cambie entre tú_quierodecir_nosotros.

James le retorció el dedo del pie a modo de advertencia.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué...?

Justo en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió un poco. Entró un resquicio de luz, acompañado de música y risas.

Remus se escurrió adentro de la estancia lo más silenciosamente que pudo, intentando que la fiesta no penetrara en el tranquilo dormitorio. Dejó la bufanda en su percha y empezó a quitarse el abrigo. Cuando tiró al corbata al suelo y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, Sirius intervino:

-Remus, guárdate tus desnudos para el marica de Ravenclaw- su voz tenía un todo agrio y amargado que no estaba previsto; sin embargo surgió efecto. Remus contuvo el aliento, asustado, y se quedó quieto.

-Sirius-dijo con voz ronca. Ronca y suave. Antes de marcharse no estaba _tan _afónica. A saber qué había hecho con ella-. Dijiste que irías a dormir... no pensaba encontrarte despierto.

-Lo habría hecho si Lily no hubiera insistido tooooooooodo el rato.

-¡Hey!

-De repente ha decidido que la cama de Peter es el sitio ideal para vuestras confidencias de homosexuales.

Remus frunció el ceño y avanzó a tientas hacia la cama de Peter, con las manos por delante hasta que chocó con algo que tenía el tacto del pelo de Lily.

-¿Lilian?

-¡Hola cariño!

-¿Qué haces en la cama de Peter?

-¡Hola, Remus!

Éste notó que la voz venía del suelo.

-¿James?

-Sips.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!-gritó Lily.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, encended la puta luz! ¿Qué hacíais a oscuras?- y esa noche, la primera en varias semanas, se atreve a hacer un chiste sobre sexo que, atención, incluya a Sirius-. ¿Os han empezado a molar los tríos o qué?

El chiste -malo de por sí- no le salió demasiado bien.

-Vale, Lupin, recuérdame que no tengo novia y que estoy de aguantavelas.

Lily interviene.

-Nadie te ha obligado a estar despierto- se levantó y abrazó a Remus antes de prender las luces y susurrarle:

-Ni le hagas caso, se ha puesto insoportable desde que te has marchado.

-¿Desde que...?

Oyeron el gruñido de Sirius.

-Dejad de ponerme verde, ¿no?

-No necesitas que te pongamos verde, Sirius. Ya lo eres. Verde. Verde y salido.

Sirius sonríe un poco.

-Cuidadito, Evans.

Lily le guiñó un ojo, y luego se dirigió a Remus.

-Bueno, nene, vámonos al pasillo y dejemos que estos dos machos duerman un poco.

James arqueó una ceja.

-¿He estado soportando las malas pulgas de este chucho cuatro horas para quedarme sin detalles gays escabrosos?

Sirius gruñe algo parecido a: "Tus chistes sobre pulgas y perros ya no tienen ni puta gracia".

Remus le sonríe.

-Te agradezco que te hayas tomado tantas molestias, pero me parece que _alguien_ no aguantaría el relato completo del polvo, la posible interpretación de los susurros, las probabilidades de repetir algún día según la cantidad de...

-No es eso-atajó James-. Es que _alguien_ está de un humor de...

-Como se te ocurra decir "de un humor de perros" te haré un diploma al peor humorista de la historia y te lo meteré por el culo- saltó Sirius, al tiempo que escuchaba la risa ligera de Remus, contenida a duras penas debajo de su nariz. Eso le animó un poco; por lo menos no se reía con ese capullo de Ravenclaw. Y de momento, tampoco con ningún otro.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Sirius, si no tienes inconveniente... cuando la cosa se ponga insoportable, cierras las cortinas- y antes de que el moreno pudiera replicar cogió una almohada y se sentó al lado de James, en el suelo. Lily volvió a la cama de Peter, esta vez con las piernas entre los dos amigos. Empezó a acariciarles el pelo a los dos de forma inconsciente.

-Va, Remus- le instó ella-. Empieza.

Lupin volvió a encogerse de hombros, algo cohibido por la mirada penetrante de Sirius.

-No sé. Bien.

-¿Bien?- inquirió Sirius-. Oh, vamos, Moony, tienes unos moratones en el cuello que dan miedo.

Remus se tocó el cuello suavemente, con una caricia, recordando algo que le hizo morderse suavemente el labio inferior.

-Vale, vale- admitió-. Ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de la historia- y sonrió embobado. Hasta entonces Sirius no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba el sexo a Remus John Lupin. Se fijó en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en la brillantez de sus ojos y en su pelo revuelto. Incuso estaba más guapo. La curva de su mandíbula se acentuaba más, el cuello era más fino y la nuez más marcada, los ojos más amarillos y las pestañas más largas y oscuras. Todo era más, _más de Remus._

-¿Pero qué le has hecho a tu camisa?- le dijo-. Parece que la hayan pisoteado una manada de hipogrifos rabiosos.

Remus se rió, sin percibir _el frío Black_ en la voz de Sirius; en aquél momento, el licántropo era una gran bola de mantequilla que rezumaba inmensas cantidades de empalagoso azúcar.

-Bueno, es que había prisa. Cuando te arriesgas a entrar en el baño de prefectos para hacer cosas gays, tiempo, lo que se dice tiempo, no tienes.

James se rió.

-E imagino que no lo malgastasteis mirando las sirenitas.

-Nos intimidaban un poco, así que Francis las ha expulsado.

-Oh, qué monos- suspiró Lily-. ¿Le has llevado al baño de prefectos?

-Bueno, él me dio la idea. No es prefecto, pero ha conseguido la contraseña.

-Caray- susurró Sirius-. Qué intrépido y rebelde.

Los tres pasaron por alto el tono sarcástico de su amigo.

James silvó.

-Tendrás que llevar bufanda durante tres semanas si no quieres que todos te hagan preguntas.

-Es un salvaje-dijo Remus-. Y las marcas no terminan en el cuello- dijo misteriosamente.

Lily se abalanzó sobre él y forcejeó unos instantes para desabrocharle la camisa. La batalla no duró demasiado, pues ella era más fuerte en aquellos momentos. Remus intentó resistirse más por acto reflejo que por intención de preservar su intimidad, y Lily consiguió desabrocharle –arrancarle- media camisa.

Sirius no quería verlo pero levantó la cabeza, muerto de curiosidad.

Vale, tenía que admitir que ese imbécil había hecho un buen trabajo, por mucho que no mereciera a Remus. Éste tenía mordeduras y marcas por todo el estómago. De hecho, hacían pensar un una probable continuación debajo de los pantalones. Casi podía ver los besos en el pecho de su amigo, casi podía ver cómo Remus se estremecía de placer y decía cosas que no diría fácilmente en un estado de cordura normal. Oh, Dios, pero si tenía tantas señales y moratones que parecía el mapa del metro de Londres. Dioses, incluso por la espalda. Tenía toda la espina dorsal cubierta de lo que a todas luces parecían marcas de dientes.

A Sirius le parecía imposible que el cuerpo de Remus pudiera resistir más magulladuras; pensaba que ya tenía suficiente con las mensuales. Y sin embargo allí estaba, esa piel blanca y suave totalmente hecha polvo. ¿Es que ninguno de esos maricones no se le ocurría tratarlo con un poco de _delicadeza_? Joder, ¿tenía Remus que sufrir hasta en el sexo? Pero entonces se fijó mejor: Lunático parecía envuelto ahora por una aura de felicidad de la que pocas veces podía presumir. Se sentía querido, se sentía _deseado, se sentía un adolescente más._ Aunque fuera a escondidas, se sentía bien.

Joder, Remus no sufría. Qué va, si esas pequeñas escapadas parecían ser lo único que le hacían sonreír; es más, que le hacían reír de pura felicidad.

A Sirius le pareció irónico y definitivamente frustrante que un par de chavales anónimos sin rostro ni voz pudieran lograr que Remus saliera de su estado catatónico de tristeza. Y ahora él, él, Sirius, su mejor amigo de toda la vida , no era capaz de arrancarle una mísera carcajada. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que en mitad de la noche se escabulló a la cama de Remus con su reserva secreta de alcohol.

Descubrió que añoraba profundamente esas noches. Que añoraba a Remus.

Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación profunda con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sinceraba y soltaba todo el rencor que llevaba dentro, el miedo al qué dirán, el ansia de tener una familia. Dios, cuánto echaba de menos aquellas milagrosas frases de consuelo de Remus... aunque fueran imbéciles, del tipo "No estés así, Canuto, pero si tienes tanta suerte que pisas una mierda y se convierte en oro". O incluso algo tan y tan corto que era difícil considerarlo una frase : "Todo saldrá bien". Y todo salía bien, o al menos le parecía que salía bien cuando Remus así lo pronosticaba.

Remus luchaba por aguantar la risa y contar algo que al parecer era extremadamente divertido.

-Y entonces... entonces él... él va y... Dios, no os lo creeréis... pero... pero...

James se reía de esa manera tan molesta, como si le estuvieran apretando el gaznate.

-¡Va, Remus!- le instó. Lily estaba roja de la risa.

-Vale, vale- dijo el rubio-. Entonces él... él.... dijo, dijo... –cinco segundos de risa- : "¡Creo que voy a correrme!"

Lily y James estallaron en una sonora carcajada, coreados por Remus.

"Dios –pensó Sirius- pero si está llorando de risa".

Los ojos dorados de Lupin se encontraron con los suyos. Brillaban tanto bajo la luz de las velas, eran tan cálidos y felices que pudo ver en ellos el reflejo de lo que acababan de vivir, de lo bien que se sentían. Casi pudo vivir las pupilas dilatadas de deseo hasta hacerse casi negras, casi pudo vivir cómo Remus cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gritaba.

Sirius sintió un sádico placer cuando miró a Remus de tal forma que su sonrisa flaqueó y se disipó rápidamente.

Remus lo miró. Durante quince segundos, estuvo mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius juraría que no pestañeó ni una vez. Y al final, él bajó la vista. Remus consiguió que Sirius desviara la mirada, pero eso no parecía hacerlo sentir mejor; es más, parecía que ya no podía estar en la misma habitación que Sirius, así que se levantó despacio, como cansado, y fue hacia la puerta.

El moreno notó la mirada de Lily clavada en él, y un susurro que le dolió demasiado:

-Eres un cobarde.

Un denso calor se agolpó en sus mejillas, e izo que se levantara de un salto y alcanzara a Remus al pie de las escaleras. Lo agarró del brazo para frenarlo le espetó:

-¿Porqué coño me has mirado de esa manera?

Remus se da la vuelta en actitud cansada.

-Déjame- respondió lacónicamente.

-¡No!- gritó él-. ¡Venga, dilo! ¿o es que no te atreves?

Y Remus, como si hubiera estado reprimiendo la respuesta y ya no pudiera aguantarla más, soltó:

-Porque estoy harto de ti. Estoy harto de que intentes pisarme la poca felicidad que me queda.

-¿Quién, yo? Perdona, pero eres tú mismo el que...

-Cállate ya, imbécil. No sabes de lo que hablas- Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero Remus le inmovilizó la muñeca con una fuerza inhumana, lobuna, que le obligó a concentrarse para no gritar de dolor-. Cállate y escúchame, porque tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar jodido, Black. No tienes ni puta idea. Te las das de gran héroe en contra de tu familia, pero estás podrido de pasta.

-Mi tío me dejó...

-¿Sabes de quién son mis libros? Son de mi madre. De mi madre muerta, Sirius. Y la ropa es de mi padre que, oh casualidad, también está muerto. Ellos eran la única familia que tenía, ¿hijo único? Temían que asesinase a mi hermano. Soy hijo único porque mis padres me consideraban un asesino. Y lo peor de todo es que _puedo ser_ un asesino- Sirius trató de librarse de Remus; lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de dolor-. Así que no me digas lo que es estar jodido. No, Sirius, no _precisamente_ tú.

-¡Remus, suéltame! ¡Me haces d...!

-¿Que te hago daño?- gritó-. ¿Que **yo** te hago daño **a ti**? ¡¡Pero cómo te atreves!!

-¡DÉJAME!

Déjame.

Aquella palabra nunca había sonado tan dolorosa en labios de Sirius. De hecho, sonaba tan y tan dolorosa que le obligó a doblarse en dos de una punzada vibrante en el estómago. Relajó la presión en la muñeca del animago, y éste aprovechó para soltarse de un tirón.

-Remus, ¿qué...?

-No te importo una mierda, Black.

-¡No me llames B...!

-Quizá antes sí, pero últimamente me estás pidiendo a gritos que dejemos de ser amigos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, horrorizado.

-¡No!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me dices de Snape?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Snape con nosotros?

-Lo enviaste a mí. Lo enviaste a la casa de los gritos para que yo lo asesinara.

-No, Remus, fue una broma. Yo no pretendía...

-Me trataste de asesino. Me humillaste. Me hiciste daño y ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

-¡Te pedí perdón!

-¡¡Eso no bastó!!

-¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? ¡Joder, Lupin!

-Podrías demostrarme que te importo mínimamente. Ni que fuera... no sé.

-Remus...

-¿Cómo se llamaba el tío con el que me acabo de acostar?

Silencio.

Remus sonrió con amargura, y sin embargo estuvo muy claro que no había ni pizca de alegría en sus labios.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Black.

-¡¡No me llames Black!!

-¿Y porqué no habría de hacerlo? Eres igual que ellos- le espetó-. O incluso peor- le pegó un brusco empujón y empezó a bajar las escaleras de tres en tres.

-¡Remus!- gritó Sirius desde arriba-. ¡Remus, vuelve!- ordenó-. ¡¡Vuelve!!- notó otro empellón en el hombro y apenas distinguió una melena pelirroja que desaparecía escaleras abajo-. ¡¡REMUS!! ¡¡VUELVE!!

Algo tiraba de él para que se apartara de la barandilla.

-¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?- dijo James-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-¿Qué...?

-Sirius, nunca pensé que diría esto pero Lily tiene razón: eres un cobarde- ni siquiera vio venir el puño de Sirius, que le dejó el labio partido y casi lo tira por las escaleras.

Sirius levantó el puño, con la agilidad y la fuerza de un jugador de Quidditch, y le rompió el labio a su mejor amigo. James trastabilló y se agarró en el último momento a la barandilla para no caerse por las escaleras.

Nunca se habían pegado. Nunca, en seis años de profunda amistad.

James se llevó la mano a la boca y se secó la sangre que le bajaba por la barbilla. Lo miró con lástima. Se marchó escaleras abajo, dejando que gritase y se despachase a gusto.

Sirius se aferró a la barandilla hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y notó que la música, allá abajo, hacía rato que había cesado.

-¿¡Qué coño miráis!?- gritó mientras se encerraba en su habitación de un violento portazo.

No era dado a llorar, pero todo el mundo se empeñaba en que lo hiciera, empezando por su familia y terminando por el maldito Remus John Lupin.

****

Continuará..

Sólo si dejan review, mujajajá.


	4. Así que

Beautiful Luna

**4. Así que...**

Así que se jodió la cosa.


	5. 5 Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

¡Perdón!¡Perdónperdónperdónperdón! primero, por el capítulo anterior tan... corto. Y directo. Debí poner que continuaría, porque llegaron reviews expresando dudas... amenazas... furia... pero tenía que hacerlo.

También pido perdón a la hora de subir este capítulo. Era el menos completo que tenía y la verdad es que ha resultado un parto difícilXD

En principio este ya es el último capítulo, y en verdad me da mucha pena que ya haya terminado todo. Lo he pasado genial escribiendo para Laia y respondiendo a todas las que leyeron esta gran ida de olla. Os estoy inmensamente agradecida, no sabéis la alegría que me da cuando veo un mail de fanfiction en mi bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico. Me hacen mucha ilusión todas vuestras propuestas, incluso los enfados por el último capítulo – soy mala jojojo.

Estoy escribiendo otro Sirius/Remus, y me encantaría que todas lo leyerais. ¡os espero pronto!

Respecto a este fic, de momento la cosa está jodida, sí, muy jodida, como recordarán. A ver cómo les va a los chicos esta vez. ¿Se dará cuenta Sirius de lo que siente? Es más, ¿¡siente algo!? ¿Reunirá el valor Remus para declararse – de una puta vez?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer a todas!

_**Dedicatoria:**_ para mi niña preciosa _diecisieteañera_ :D

Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews, pero muy especialmente a Mira Black-Lupin, Saku-ann, y Carmen Albarn-Lupin.

**Contestando a Reviews...**

_Lily Cullen Potter:_ simplemente, te quiero.

_Isabellatrix: _la historia continúa ¡y tú lo sabes! Qué penita que no puedas betearla :( besos desde Europa.

_: _exactamente quiere decir que la cosa está jodida. Pero me alegro que te gustaraXD

: leyó el capítulo unas diez veces, seguramente intentando encontrarle lógica. Aquí la tienes. Y me hace feliz que te gustase tanto el tercer capítulo, ¡es muy importante para mí!

_Mira Black-Lupin: _pobrecita, leyó el tercer capítulo y cuando llegó al cuarto se quedó como ¿wtf? Bueno, aquí está :D sí, el tercero quedó intenso, como bien dijiste. Y Prongs no pintaba mucho, pobrecillo, él sólo quería ayudar y se llevó una lecheXD espero que este capítulo te guste guapa!

_Crearwy: _salgamos de dudas, ¡aquí tienes el capítulo! :D

_ Gina:_ me encantó tu review! Tienes razón, mucha gente tiene miedo de escribir. A mí también me pasa, pero tú lánzate, lo publicas y nadie va a castigarte si no tienes éxito. Mira, esta historia tiene más de 20 reviews y yo ni lo esperaba! Ánimos!

_Carmen Albarn-Lupin:_ lo siento muchoo! Sé que esperabas algo más... ¿largo? Espero que esto compense. Realmente daba miedo tu review... en fin, ten piedad.

_Merodeadora Blacky: _llevas mucha razón, hay gente que no quiere asumir ciertos sentimientos y entonces se ponen agresivos... yo utilizo mucho ese recurso a la hora de escribir, y con Sirius me va de perlas... ya lo descubrirás en este capítulo :D

**Pairing:** Sirius, Remus. LilyxJames

**Rating:** mmmfff... K+ por rutina.

**Disclaimer: **Really you don't care if I'm Rowling or not, so it doesn't matter in wich language I whrite the f*ckin' disclaimer.

**Nota:** mi beta sigue en América y no tiene plan de volver prontito. Quejas, a ella.

**Otra nota:** "Beautiful Luna" es una canción de Jason Mraz que ha inspirado este fic, así como otras cosas en mi vida. En este capítulo he montado un gran anacronismo sólo para que dicho cantante hubiese nacido en la época de los _Marauders_ y cantara _Beautiful Luna_ en versión vinilo para Remus J. Lupin. Espero que no les moleste ;D

**Si leéis esta nota os amaré para siempre: **Mi hermanita Isabellatrix Black Swan está escribiendo unos fantásticos drabbles de Sirius y Remus para mi cumple, por si os interesa el género.

Beatiful Luna

**5. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal**

_-Remus, estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo Sirius, sonriendo. Remus lo miró extrañado._

_-¿Pero no te habías enfadado?_

_-Sólo era una tapadera._

_Sirius se acercaba. Iba a besarlo, estaba seguro..._

Y Remus despertó. Siempre despertaba un segundo antes de sentir sus labios, de lamerle, de quererle. Parpadeó. Notó la respiración acelerada, ilusionada.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, intentando controlar los temblores que le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

Siempre despertaba en ese momento exacto. Nunca antes y nunca después. Era incapaz de detectar que no era real, y cuando sentía a Sirius tan de cerca ya era demasiado tarde, el sueño terminaba. _Marica. Marica, eres un marica._

-Marica, marica, marica, eres un marica- le susurró a la habitación oscura. Miró el reloj. Las dos y media de la madrugada.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hoy había sido un día sencillamente nefasto. Siempre había sido amante de la invisibilidad, y durante el día no había oído más que murmullos a su alrededor. Que Sirius se pusiera a gritarle desde lo alto de la escalera no le había ayudado nada a continuar pasando desapercibido. Y había mandado a Francis a la mierda después de que éste le montara un numerito frente a los invernaderos. Evidentemente, había adivinado _lo de Sirius_... Sirius no le había dirigido la palabra y sólo se había acercado a él cuando no tenía más remedio, como en Pociones; en el comedor se había sentado con Shacklebolt y Prewett.

E iban a ser sus primeras navidades como huérfano. Completamente solo.

Lily, ahora también huérfana –a todos los padres les había dado por morirse últimamente- iría a casa de los padres de James, igual que Sirius, que no era huérfano pero como si lo fuese. Él también estaba invitado, por supuesto. Pero era irreal, era papel mojado.

Se sentía incapaz de fastidiarle a Sirius el día de Navidad. Bastante tenía ya con soportarle todos los días.

Las lunas llenas, las caricias robadas siendo Lunático y Canuto, las risas, las bromas, los llantos, las frases de apoyo, los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, los partidos de Quidditch, las tardes estudiando en la biblioteca, las noches de alcohol y secretos que sólo compartían ellos dos, los abrazos.... todo, todo su pequeño mundo, su frágil burbuja... todo se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes con aquél "déjame". "Déjame" atravesándole el corazón y echando sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y sus sueños al barro.

Triste epitafio para un amor que nunca debió haber sido y que desde luego nunca sería. Adiós a todo lo que le importaba, lo que un día le hizo sonreír, le hizo feliz. Adiós a Sirius.

-Eh- dijo este en la oscuridad-. ¿Estás llorando?

Eran las primeras palabras que le dedicaba en todo el día. Supuso que lo había pensado bastante antes de decidirse, porque según su reloj llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora llorando. Se disponía a reunir fuerzas para contestar cuando Sirius lo atajó:

-Bueno, no contestes si no quieres. Me da igual.

-No estoy llorando.

Oyó cómo Sirius se daba la vuelta en la cama para quedarse de cara a la pared y darle la espalda.

*****

_Bella luna, please..._

_I'm just a singer__**, you're the world  
All I can bring you is the language of a lover  
**__Bella luna, my beautiful beautiful moon  
How you swoon me like no other_

_Bella please  
Bella you beautiful luna  
__**Oh bella**__**do what you do**__  
Bella luna  
My beautiful beautiful moon  
__**How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh...**_

-¿Cariño?- lo llamó Lily desde la puerta-. Voy a entrar.

Remus levantó con cuidado la aguja del tocadiscos.

-Claro. Pasa.

La pelirroja se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Le cogió la mano.

-Se ha ido con la escoba a volar un rato. Dice que quiere estar solo.

-¿Se ha perdonado con James?

-La verdad es que no.

-Bueno, en unos días volverá todo a la normalidad.

-Seguro- hizo una pausa para empezar a acariciarle la mano-. Te esperamos en Navidad. Y en año nuevo. Es más, pienso hacer que duermas conmigo en el sofá, y ni los padres de James ni nosotros aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

-Lily...

-Me lo tomaré como una ofensa personal si no vienes.

-Paso de aguarle las navidades.

-Estoy absolutamente convencida de que antes de las fiestas estará solucionado.

-Por favor, Lily.

-Se dará cuenta, Remus. Él sólo está un poco...

-No vuelvas con tu estúpida teoría. Déjalo ya- se volvió a recostar en la cama con gesto enfurruñado.

-Dúchate, cariño. Te aclarará las ideas. Y date una vuelta, necesitas que aire.

-Tengo las ideas más que claras: fui un capullo diciéndole que iba de héroe y encima me hice la víctima.

-Remus, a la ducha. En serio.

-Vale- se rindió-. Tienes razón, llevo todo el día echado aquí. Debo oler a oso.

-Mi osito preferido- dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Oh, gracias.

-No, en serio. Te quiero mucho, Remus. No lo olvides. Todos te queremos. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, siempre.

Lo acompañó a la puerta del baño.

-Ya lo sé- le sonrió y cogió la toalla.

Lily tenía razón, obviamente.

Al abrir el grifo y notar la presión del agua cálida en la piel se sintió mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en relajar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sintió las espaldas cargadas de tensión y estrés. Suspiró de placer al frotarse con el jabón. Se recorrió las cicatrices del cuello y del pecho. A veces pensaba que era un milagro mantener la yugular intacta. Aún.

De hecho, quedaban pocas noches para la luna llena. Tres, exactamente.

¿Quién le garantizaba que sobreviviría a otro suplicio en la casa de los gritos? ¿Quién le garantizaba que no se rompería de dolor, que en su agonía no se arrancaría la yugular y moriría desangrado? Lo peor de todo es que no podrían hacer nada por él, al menos mientras estuviera transformado.

Si moría, Sirius no sabría nunca que le amaba, que había pasado toda su adolescencia suspirando por él, que le había entregado la mitad de su vida.

Su secreto no le aportaría nada a Sirius. Es más, probablemente se torturaría pensando en el sufrimiento que le había causado sin enterarse.

Pero no se sentía capaz de irse a la tumba sin decírselo. No lo haría por Sirius; por una vez, una sola vez, lo haría por él mismo. Simplemente, Sirius tenía que saberlo. Y como él podía morirse en cualquier momento, tenía que saberlo lo antes posible.

Con un poco de suerte, lo comprendería. Al fin y al cabo, no se apartó cuando le dijo que era un licántropo, ni cuando le dijo que era gay.

Y con un milagro, la descabellada teoría de Lily...

Cerró el grifo de la ducha, se volvió a vestir y salió decidido a la sala común.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó a James.

-Ha subido al dormitorio de las chicas. Está cansada y le duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué...? No, hombre, ¡Lily no! ¡Sirius, idiota, Sirius!

-¡Ah, coño! Joder, Remus, exprésate.

-Maldita sea, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo o no?

-Si no sigue entrenando estará volviendo a la sala común.

-Voy a decírselo.

-¿Decirle...? ¡Ah, eso!- Remus rodó los ojos-. ¿Estás seguro?

El rubio tomó aire.

-No.

-Eh... no se me dan bien las frases de apoyo y eso. Todo es más fácil si no tienes que hablar, como cuando soy Cornamenta y...

-Déjalo, James. Pero gracias por intentarlo, de todas formas.

-Suerte- sonrió el otro.

Remus le correspondió y salió por el retrato.

-¡Voy a declararme!- le gritó a la señora gorda.

-¡Muy bien, hijo! ¡A por ella!

Remus rió, poseído por una euforia liberadora que sólo había experimentado en sueños.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, sintiendo una mezcla de terror y alegría que le aprisionaba el estómago en un puño helado.

Paró un momento y apoyó el cuerpo contra una pared, aturdido.

Se llevó una mano al costado derecho. Sentía ganas de vomitar; cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en respirar con normalidad.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿estás bien?

(N/A: adivinen)

Remus maldijo mentalmente. Quizá lo de declararse no iba en serio. Quizá sólo había sido un momento de locura transitoria.

Recordó la imagen de sí mismo muerto. Desangrado. Sin vida.

Dios, vaya lío.

-¿Remus?¿Quieres que te lleve a...?

Se levantó trabajosamente (había ido resbalando por la pared sin darse cuenta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo) y abrió los ojos.

-Estoy b...- mentira-. No necesito ir a la enfermería

-Ah- pausa-. Bueno- pausa incómoda.

Oh, por Dios, pero qué guapo era. El pelo negro azulado revuelto y largo, la piel blanca, los ojos brillantes como estrellas. La boca amplia y roja por el frío, la barbilla obscena y orgullosa, tan perfecta que parecía pintada por Tizziano. El torso esculpido en mármol pétreo, tenía tanta vida parecía que iba a salirse de la camiseta de...

-¿Esa es mi camiseta de la suerte de Dire Straits?- preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehh... no tenía ninguna limpia y me daba pereza ponerme el uniforme de Quidditch.

Remus tuvo la sensación, no supo porqué, de que Sirius mentía.

-Ah. Vale- quizá sí era el momento. Primero, lo había visto en el suelo y había intentado ayudarle. Segundo, llevaba su camiseta de la suerte de Dire Straits. Y por alguna extraña casualidad cuya lógica escapaba a la inteligencia de Remus, estaban los dos solos en el único pasillo de Hogwarts que no tenía un solo cuadro-. Yo... quería decirte una cosa. De hecho, te estaba buscando. Y.. bueno... ahora ya te he encontrado. Esto... –tomó aire- Sirius... joder... yo.. _Siriustequ_---

-Yo también.

Remus estuvo seguro de que esa sensación en el pecho era un ataque al corazón. O lo parecía.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí- sonrió-. Yo también quería pedirte disculpas. No me mires con esa cara. Aunque no me hayan enseñado sé decir "lo siento"¿sabes?

_¡Joder!¡Joderjoderjoderjoderjoder! Maldito perro y su manía de no escuchar a los demás..._

-¿Disc...? Ah. Yo... Claro.

Pero Sirius parecía demasiado ocupado buscando las palabras adecuadas y rascándose la espalda como para fijarse en su aparatoso paro cardíaco.

-Moony, no sé qué hacer. Te juro que he intentado por todos los medios llevarme bien con tus... chicos. Pero no lo consigo.

-¿Porqué?

Sirius se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Yo... bueno, te prometo que seguiré esforzándome.

-Vale. Yo siento haber dicho que ibas de héroe. En realidad no lo pienso. Estaba enfadado.

-Ya. Oye, me contaron tu pelea con.. hmmmfff... Francis. ¿Habéis...?

-No "hemos" porque no "estábamos".

-Ah. ¿Y crees que, esto, vais a volver a... veros?

-Todo indica que no.

Sirius suspiró y luego dibujó una sonrisa.

-Mejor.

-Supongo.

-Era un coñazo.

-Ahá.

-Y se le notaba la pluma.

-Hmmm...

Sirius hizo una pausa y lo miró.

-Oye, ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme? Me refiero a... no espero otra disculpa (en verdad no sé como puedes pedirme perdón después de lo cabrón que estuve) pero te noto raro.

-Bueno, _soy_ raro, Canuto, por si no lo habías notado.

Pero Sirius no rió.

-Déjate de bromas, Moony. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos. Suéltalo. Te sentirás mejor. Sabes que cuando guardo algo que me ralla, sencillamente te lo digo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos pasábamos noches enteras bebiendo y hablando en tu cama?- sonrió, como hablando para sí mismo-. Y yo te contaba cuánto deseaba escapar, ser libre- lo miró intensamente-. Contigo no me siento... contigo... no... no me da miedo decir lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Remus, sé que el protocolo masculino no permite ñoñerías. Pero a la mierda, te hecho de menos. Te hecho muchísimo de menos. No sé si eres tú, o si soy yo, o qué coño pasa. Mierda, nos hemos distanciado demasiado desde hace unos meses... he estado borde, pero...- hizo una larga pausa-. Da igual. A lo mejor son sólo imaginaciones mías. Yo qué sé. El mundo se ha vuelto del revés.

-Sí- murmuró Remus-. Del revés.

Sirius se rió repentinamente, saliendo de su depresión tan rápido como había caído en ella.

-¿Y tú qué? Diablos, hace siglos que no hablamos debidamente. De Canuto a Lunático. Vamos, dime qué te pasa por la cabeza ahora mismo.

_Que ahora mismo sería capaz de morir por ti. Mierda, Sirius._

-Yo.. dé-déjalo.

Sirius le puso la mano en el brazo con suavidad. Notó el contacto de sus dedos a través del grueso jersey de lana; los ojos grises mirándolo, su olor masculino, su piel, su...

-S...

-Remus, por favor. Por favor. No quiero perderte. Sea lo que sea, no voy a criticarte. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Como hacen los amigos, ¿no?

-Los... los amigos.

Los ojos grises lo miraron por un segundo, y luego se carcajearon sonoramente.

-Diablos, Rem, sólo falta que te me declares para redondear el día.

_Como hacen los __**amigos**__, ¿no? Como hacen los __**amigos**__, ¿no? Como hacen los __**amigos**__, ¿no? Como hacen los __**amigos**__, ¿no? sólo falta que te me __**declares**__ para redondear el día sólo falta que te me __**declares**__ para redondear el día sólo falta que te me __**declares**__ para redondear el día sólo falta que..._

Remus no le rió la broma. No, esta vez no. Esta vez no dejaría que se disolviera todo en otra mentira.

Retiró el brazo suavemente, se apartó unos centímetros y lo miró, serio.

Lo miró, lo miró y con sus ojos de caramelo le dijo muchas cosas, pero sobretodo dijo que le amaba, dijo _Sirius_.

En aquél momento, Remus vio que Sirius lo descubrió. Descubrió que se había cansado de negar, de fingir, de reprimirse; en definitiva, de mentirle. Remus, con un simple silencio, le había dicho mucho más que todas las personas que había conocido en la vida.

También vio, horrorizado, cómo la mirada de Sirius se transformaba en algo nuevo, algo frío, algo de hierro que le traspasaba el corazón.

Volvió a sentir la mano en su brazo, pero esta vez agarrándole más fuerte y definitivamente furioso.

-Sirius... por favor...

Se preguntó si aquellos ojos realmente podían hacerle sangrar, o matarle, o simplemente sacarle todas las lágrimas que llevaba acumulando. Sí.

Un intenso calor se agolpó en las mejillas de Sirius, y supo que iba a pegarle, o a escupirle, o algo peor; y efectivamente, en un segundo Remus se vio atrapado con violencia contra la pared.

-S...

Su historia de amor terminada en patético epitafio; ya está. Ya está, ya está, ya está. El que fuera amigo suyo lo agarraba de la camisa y lo mantenía sujeto fuertemente al tiempo que lo traspasaba con esos ojos, cómo dándose cuenta por primera vez que existía, y de que, oh casualidad, su existencia no le gustaba nada, nada en absoluto. Es más, le resultaba asquerosamente repugnante.

Ni siquiera pudo balbucir una disculpa, una rectificación... ni un "lo siento": supo que si articulaba una palabra rompería a llorar, y llorarle a Sirius Black es lo peor que puedes hacer. Bueno, al parecer lo peor que podías hacer es quedarte callado en un silencio significativo.

-Basta- siseó el moreno-. Me tienes harto. HARTO, ¿entiendes, Remus?- y como si quisiera darle un rodillazo, Remus sintió de golpe la pierna de Sirius entre las suyas, ahí, inmovilizándolo.

-Sirius... por favor, yo... por favor, por favor, por fav... – estaba a punto de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran; qué más daba, si Sirius no volvería hablarle jamás, si lo había perdido.

-Estoy enamorado, _enamorado_, imbécil, ¿te enteras?

Qué error tan grande había cometido... y ya era tarde para desmentir lo que sentía... Dios, lo que hubiera dado por poder volver atrás y mentirle. Había sido tan iluso al pensar que estaría en paz consigo mismo cuando se declarara... Porque lo único que sentía era un angustioso vértigo y un dolor punzante en el estómago.

-Oh.

-¿Oh? ¿oh? ¿cómo que "oh"? ¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

-Le diré a... haré que me cambien de... de dorm... dormit...

-¿Qué?

-_SiriusporelamordeDios... _a-a-apárt-apártate...- si al menos pudiera controlar esos patéticos hipidos que apenas le dejaban respirar... pero es que estaba tan cerca de él, tan cerca... si movía las manos un centímetro le rozaría las caderas; si se desplazaba un poco hacia delante podía tocar sus labios con los suyos. Con el sólo hecho de respirar se embriagaba de aquél olor indescriptiblemente cálido que le aturdía. Y aquella pierna entre las suyas no le ayudaba precisamente a controlarse.

-No pienso apartarme, Lupin, porque me tienes HARTO. Sonriéndome con esa maldita boca fina, comprendiéndome...

-¿Qué...?

-... y cuando vuelvas de la ducha ¡haz el puto favor de taparte, por todos los cielos!

-Lo s...

-¡No me digas que lo sientes, joder! ¡No me mientas, mentiroso! ¿Cómo vas a sentirlo? Te pongo, ¿no? Me quieres, ¿verdad?

Remus tomó una gran bocanada de aire con sabor a Sirius Black.

-Sí. Sí, te quiero- intentó no acobardarse por la mirada de fuego helado que se proyectaba en la suya.

-Oh, Remus...

-Apártate, por Dios. Apártate o voy a... hacer una locura. Apártate, mierda, si estás enamorado.

Sirius levantó una ceja, a la vez que aquél hoyuelo precioso aparecía en la comisura del labio.

-Eso es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees?

-¿Contr...?

Sirius relajó la presión de sus manos en su camisa, para después volver a atraparle contra la pared.

-¡Enamorado, estoy enamorado!- lo sacudió violentamente- ¡Enamorado de ti, tonto del culo! ¡Maldita sea, de ti! ¿De quién si no?

-No...

-¿Me vas a decir **tú** a **mí** de quien estoy enamorado?

-Me voy a desmayar.

-Creo que antes te vas a correr- miró hacia abajo-. Contrólate un poco, Lunático.

-Cállate- replicó el otro, muerto de vergüenza. De pronto se da verdadera cuenta de que lo tiene demasiado cerca y que, a no ser que Sirius lo haya matado y esté en el cielo, ha confundido su rabia con otro sentimiento igualmente poco noble pero mucho más conveniente para Remus... e igual imposible. Porque no, **no puede** ser posible- Y apártate, por lo que más quieras.

-Tú.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que más quiero eres tú.

-Jo-joder... Sirius...

-Te oía. Cuando estaba con una chica. No pude correrme por tu culpa, Lunático.

-Vaya...

-¿A ti también te pasó? Dios mío, no estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?

-Dios bendiga tu enfermedad- jadeó Remus.

Sirius, de pronto, se rió en su oído. Una risa leve y burbujeante que le salió del estómago y le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo.

Remus entreabrió los labios, medio muerto de deseo. No sabía si realmente Sirius lo había matado –segundos antes, así lo parecía- pero lo que sí sabía era que lo tenía a dos centímetros escasos. La lana de los jerséis se rozaba y producía electricidad estática, pero a Remus le gustó pensar que eran ellos, como dos imanes, atrayéndose inevitablemente.

-Sirius-balbució-. No sé si esto... si esto es real, pero quiero que sepas que siempre...

-Cállate. Cállate de una puta vez, joder.

Por fin, Sirius acortó la distancia que los había separado durante años y nunca pensó que acortaría. Y menos de esa forma tan violenta y definitivamente poco romántica, atrapando el frágil cuerpo de Remus y agarrándolo del pelo y de la ropa. Se apoyó en el licántropo, inmovilizándolo. Pudo sentir su torso, sus costillas, su pelvis, su sexo. Esperó una fracción de segundo por si el otro cambiaba de opinión, rogando por favor que no lo hiciera. Remus tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, como asfixiándose. De pronto notó sus manos temblorosas alrededor del cuello, acariciándole la espalda con insistencia. Tiró de su pelo hacia delante, ahogándole el grito bruscamente con los labios.

No sabía a nadie que hubiera besado antes. Es más, no sabía _tan bien_ como a nadie que hubiera besado antes; sabía a húmedo, a que no se había afeitado... sabía a amigo, a hermano, a lobo, a algo definitivamente extraño y peligroso. Porque cuando se encontraron no lo hicieron con un beso corriente, no. Fue con un beso desequilibrado y mal calculado, que chocó sus dientes bruscamente y les envió escalofríos por toda la espalda; les erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo, pidiéndoles más a ambos. Consiguieron el ángulo correcto, y Sirius empujó a Remus aún más contra la pared, mientras él dejaba aquella espalda y le acariciaba el rostro con las manos, atreviéndose a tocarle la barbilla, los labios de cupido, las mejillas. Le pasó una pierna alrededor de la cintura y abrió la boca para besarle descaradamente, con lengua y saliva. Sabía increíblemente real, a mordeduras en la comisura de los labios, a lametazos de perro en el cuello, a Canuto, a sexo. Nunca pensó que sabría tan sublime y extraordinario; de echo, nunca pensó que Sirius _sabría para él, _ni como lo estaba haciendo ahora ni de ninguna otra forma. Pero ahí estaba, tocándolo con cada parte de su cuerpo, mordiéndole y susurrando un montón de palabrotas mezcladas con su nombre. Vio cómo tiraba de la corbata, se desabrochaba_Diosmío_los primeros botones de la camisa y le ofrecía la parte derecha de su cuello, acompañado con un "_MierdaRemusmuérdeme_".

-No, no, no, no- lo apartó un poco, sólo un poco, para tener aire y poder pensar en cómo expresar lo que tenía en la mente. Sirius gruñó y lo miró-. Soy un hombre lobo, Sirius, ¿recuerdas? No puedo morderte.

Sirius siguió mirándolo unos segundos antes de rodearlo con los brazos y estrecharlo hacia él fuertemente, sonriéndole al oído:

-Diablos, Moony, sabes que no me importaría que lo hicieras.

-No me tientes.

-Abrázame.

Remus suspiró. Volvió a pasarle los brazos por la amplia espalda y apoyó el rostro entre el cuello y el jersey. Se sentía débil y tembloroso, y sin duda iba a caerse al suelo si Sirius lo soltaba.

Pero no parecía tener plan de hacerlo. Lo abrazaba, le acariciaba la espalda, el pelo, le susurraba su nombre. No decía te quiero. Es más, Remus no sabía si Sirius le quería. O si le gustaban las chicas, o los chicos. Sólo sabía que, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, en ese pasillo... Remus _le gustaba a_ Sirius, y que éste pronunciara su nombre en lugar de cualquier otro hizo que por primera vez en semanas, en meses, quizá en años, se sintiera completamente feliz.

Sirius lo notó. Podía sentirle cerca, podía sentir todo lo que había sufrido, todo el tiempo que llevaba esperándolo. Le encontró una extraña lógica a haber besado a Remus Lupin, y es que no se le ocurrió a nadie en el mundo que se acercara tanto a la perfección. Recordó cuando, algunas noches atrás, estuvo pensando en la chica que quería.

_Una tía sencilla, inteligente. Que supiera conversar sobre algo interesante, desde luego. Alguien más accesible, más transparente. Que no le pidiera regalos y que él pudiera hacérselos cuando quisiera. Alguien que lo hubiera querido cuando no era más que un chiquillo flacucho y desgarbado. _

_En definitiva, una chica guay, entre novia y amigo._

_Una chica diferente y única. Alguien, a ser posible, __**diferente**__ a todas las demás__**... tan diferente que su familia la encontrara insoportable e indigna de él**__._

Dios, pero si era Remus.

¿Estaba mal, besarle?

De hecho, eso esperaba, porque pensaba hacerlo muchas veces durante tiempo indefinido. Le tomó la cara con las manos y le besó lentamente, saboreando su calidez y su proximidad. Sólo paró cuando sintió que ya no podía sostener más el cuerpo de Remus, se apartó a regañadientes y se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazado a Remus.

-¿Sabes? Eres un capullo- dijo éste al cabo de un rato-. Me hiciste creer que me odiabas. Pensé que ibas a pegarme, o a escupirme, o yo qué se.

-Yo también- susurró el otro sinceramente-. Estaba tan enfadado... Y no preguntes porqué, joder, que no lo sé.

-Aunque sí hemos averiguado algo.

-¿A parte de que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo?

Remus sonrió al oír la palabra _enamorado_. _Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado._

-Ahora entiendo porqué odias a Francis.

-Oh, sí. Le odio profundamente. Como se te acerque le romperé la nariz.

-Si yo hubiera aplicado la misma regla a todas las chicas con las que te acostaste, Hogwarts sería ahora un colegio masculino.

Sirius no rió.

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir. Porque... has sufrido, ¿verdad?

-Hmmm.. un poquito. Bueno, vale, he sufrido mucho. Lo indecible, en realidad.

-Joder, Remus, ¿cómo querías que yo me diera cuenta?

-No quería. Tenía miedo. Una reacción lógica en estas situaciones, y corriente en el resto de los mortales, si me permites.

-Ya. Me parece raro que estés pillado por mí.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero imagínate: creo que llevo "pillado por ti" desde hace años. Y de repente, decido ir a decírtelo. Me espachurras contra la pared y parece que vayas a matarme, cuando de pronto me sacudes y me dices que estás enamorado de mí. Y para colmo, me besas. Yo creo, Sirius, que eso es la definición de raro. Raro, raro, tan raro que casi me desmayo.

El moreno rió.

-Tú ganas. Pero no voy a dejar que le hables a Francis. Ni a ese imbécil de Desmond, ¿entendido? Y lo mismo va por Benjamin. Te he dicho que les partiré la nariz si se acercan a ti.

-Olvidaba mencionar que estás fantásticamente celoso. Y por si había alguna duda, no, no me molesta.

-Bien.

-Por cierto, James y Lily saben que estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Prongs también?

-Sí.

-Dios, o es muy discreto con esto o yo soy muy imbécil y no he sabido ver sus deslices.

-Creo que algo de las dos cosas.

-Sinceramente, me importa una mierda.

-A mí también. Pero... oye, Sirius... ¿te gustan las chicas?... ¿los chicos?... ¿o las dos cosas?

-No lo sé- sonrió el otro. Le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos-. Me gustas tú. Y me gustas mucho. ¿No te basta con eso?

-Con eso y de sobras.

Sirius se lamió los labios y se acercó para besarle lento y sensual. Remus no estaba acostumbrado a besos suaves, siempre había prisa. Y ahora tenían mucho tiempo, tiempo infinito, cosa que le agradaba hasta límites insospechados.

Sirius le mordió el labio inferior y susurró:

-Acabamos de cambiarlo todo irremediablemente, ¿sabes? Ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

-Nada podría hacerme más feliz.

-A mí tampoco.

*****

**¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no han sido buenas! **

**Travesura realizada :D**

_**¡Nox!**_

P.D: el título del capítulo fue algo exagerado, al fin y al cabo.


End file.
